Computer networks generally enable data communications between computing devices (“network nodes”) that are connected to such computer networks. Many such computer networks are interconnected, such as via the Internet, and can have “transports” that transport documents and other computer files between network nodes. A document is a container for any type of digital content, including facsimiles, voice messages, videos, word processing documents, spreadsheets, and any other type of media, including multimedia.
However, conventional transports have various deficiencies. As an example, conventional transports cannot intelligently select a network from multiple available networks based on the type of document that needs to be communicated between computing devices. Instead, they generally use the same network to transport documents without regard as to whether some networks may be better adapted to transport a particular document type.
The headings provided herein do not necessarily limit the scope of the invention.